Until you came
by OrliGolas-4eva
Summary: What happens when two ordinary people come into some...agreements. Is it of their own will ? Or is is Fate?
1. Default Chapter

**Title: **Until you came

**Rating: **R for future sexual content/ mild language use

**Disclaimer:** I know I have to say that I own none of this, it all belongs to the perfect J.K. Rowling, whom I consider a Godess. If there is anything that you don't recognise, which is hardly anything, it's all mine. Now...on to the story!

**AN.-** By the way, just to let you know, this is my first time writing a fanfic, so be gentle with me and tell me how I'm doing.  
  
**Prologue:  
** "Hermione! Get down here. Dinner's ready."  
"Okay mum! I'll be down in a bit," Hermione yelled back, turning back to the owl that was perched on her windowsill. She tied a parchment to its leg and then scratched the back of its head. "Okay Hedwig, have a safe trip back to Harry. Make sure he doesn't get into too much trouble now. And take a rest for a while, you hear?"  
Hedwig just nodded her head as if she understood at what Hermione requested. She turned a bit, hooting, and then flew off into the black night. Hermione just smiled, closing her window in the process. She then exited her bedroom, skipping down the stairs, and heading into the dining room to find her mother already sitting down at the table.  
"Sorry I kept you waiting mum, but I just finished sending an owl to Harry. He wasn't able to go over to the Weasley's this summer and he's been so lonely ever since Sirius' passing. I just still can't believe that two months ago that this all happened. It's been really hard on him. His uncle and aunt are just so cruel to him. They don't understand him." Hermione blinked away some unshed tears. She didn't want her mother seeing her in such a state. She put a small smile on her face. "At least it's almost the end of the summer," Hermione told her mother while she sat down across from her. She noticed that they were the only two sitting down for dinner. "Mum? Where are Michael and dad? Aren't they joining us?"  
Her mother had a small smile plastered on her face. "No Hermione, they're not. Your uncle Henry invited them over to watch some football and basically feed them, so no. It's just you and me tonight, honey. Why don't we have a little lady's night out? It'll be fun, don't you think?"  
Hermione felt herself grin. She hardly ever spent time with her mother, either because she was finishing some last part of her homework from school or else she was spending some quality time with her friends that she never had time to see anymore. But she was glad that her mother even acknowledged the fact that they needed some time for themselves. Her mother just winked and said that they would leave off somewhere after they ate their dinner.  
After they were finished Hermione ran up to her bedroom to get changed into more appropriate clothing for going out. She finally decided on some black hip-huggers with a green peasant shirt trimmed with gold on the neckline and the cuffs of the sleeves. She placed a black choker on her neck and fixed her hair into two half braided ponytails with her bangs lining her face. She put on some strawberry lip-gloss, looking once in the mirror, smiling to herself.  
She couldn't believe how much she changed over the last couple of years. Ever since fourth year when Madam Pomfrey fixed her teeth, she had been gaining more self-confidence and had experimented different things on herself. She tried different products that Lavender had given to her, supposed to make her hair straight, but just made it less bushy and put more body in it; having the curls really stand out.  
She even challenged herself to try a different wardrobe. She started being brave enough to wear tighter clothing, rather than the baggy ones that she always wore. She had started growing a figure, curves showing in places they've never been before, and she was being noticed by almost the whole male population at school. But she was still quite self-conscience all the same.  
She still didn't wear any make-up, which made all the guys go even wilder for her, thinking that she was all the more better because she went for the all-natural look. Harry and Ron definitely had noticed and always blushed when their eyes roamed over to a certain place on her body that they knew they didn't have the right to even glance at. She always laughed it off and told them that they needed to get used to her looking like this because that was the way she was staying. They laughed along with her but she could still see the faint pink color on their cheeks.  
Harry and Ron had changed much in physical form also. They both had grown several inches and had grown into nice young men. Although you couldn't say that they matured from what they were, they did look very handsome at times.  
She missed Harry and Ron tremendously. She had wanted to go visit them, but knew that it would be impossible because Ron had gone to Romania along with his family to go visit his brother Charlie, and Harry couldn't have any visitors at all, muggles nor wizards, which Hermione thought was just plain stupid. His uncle needed to lighten up.  
As she was about to leave, she heard a tapping at her window. She turned to see an owl perched on the windowsill. She walked over and opened the window, the owl jumping in immediately. Hermione noticed a letter tied to the leg, noticing that it was from Hogwarts by the seal, which said:  
_Hermione E. Granger  
Third window on the left side  
1135 Elms St.  
_ She untied it from the owl's leg, opened it up, and read the paper.  
_To Hermione Granger,  
You have just been selected to be one of the Prefects for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry once again. Congratulations. You will be in charge of all of the annual activity that will be held in the school, along with your fellow prefects and professors of course, just as last year's. You are also expected to keep a positive and respective attitude towards each of your professors, needing to set the example for your fellow classmates....  
_ And so the letter just basically explained the responsibilities she needed to fulfill. She scanned the rest of the letter to see if they put any information of who the other prefects were.  
_.... Already knowing that this question will pop into your head of which the other prefects are, we are not quite sure at the moment, but they will be picked before the school year begins. There is a list of the necessities and the school supplies that you will need in your sixth year. Congratulations and hope to see you soon.  
Deputy Headmistress of the Disciplinary office,  
Professor M. McGonagall  
_ Hermione was mildly confused, but that went away in a flash and was replaced with sheer excitement. She clutched the letter to her chest and let out a small squeal. The owl jumped at this, obviously asleep while she was occupied with the letter. She quickly apologized and walked over to her desk, picking up a small bowl, filling it up with water from the water bottle she left there in the afternoon, and walked back over to the dozing owl.  
She placed it down quietly and smiled when the owl opened one eye to peek at her. "I'm sorry little one, I promise it won't happen again. Here, I left some water here for you. You can stay and rest for the night and then leave in the morning, okay?" The owl just pricked at her finger in response.  
Hermione smiled. She closed her window and then scratched the back of the owl's head, getting a hoot. She let out a small chuckle when she heard her mother's voice from downstairs. "Hermione? Are you done getting ready yet? The show is going to start in about twenty minutes, and I don't want us to be late. What is it that you're doing up there?" Hermione could tell that her mother was very anxious to leave already.  
Hermione gave the owl one last scratch and then left her bedroom. She practically ran down the stairs and into her mother's arms and giggled. "Mum! Oh you wouldn't believe it! One of my professors from school had just sent me an owl with a letter saying that I'm a prefect again for this coming year. I'm so happy! I just want to burst with excitement." She started giggling again.  
Her mother just held her and started laughing. "Hermione, that is great news! I'm so proud of you. You deserve it, you really do. Now isn't this just something to actually add to our list to celebrate tonight?" She grinned at her daughter.  
Hermione just couldn't keep the smile off her face. She pulled away from her mother and then went into the linen closet to retrieve her black leather jacket. "Shall we go now mum? I do recall you saying that a movie was about to be starting soon." Her mother just shook her head and smiled. They walked out the door and climbed into their car, heading out to the movie theatre.

Few hours later, Hermione and her mother burst into the door of their house, laughing. They had the best time in a long while. They went to the movie theatre to watch 'Troy', which Hermione thought the guy that played Paris was really smashing.  
'What was his name again.... Oh yeah! Orlando Bloom! That was it, oh wow, I can't believe how sexy he is, but he really did play a sissy though.' Hermione thought while she took her jacket off and went to go hang it in the closet. She went to go sit down on the couch in the living room and heaved out a sigh as her mother went into the kitchen to go check the messages on the telephone.  
Hermione wondered what Ron and Harry were doing at the moment. Harry was most likely cleaning something or being yelled at by his uncle or aunt, or either being bullied by his cousin Dudley, as usual. Ron was probably having fun, being able to travel around the world, going along with his brother Charlie, wherever adventure bid them go.  
Her mother coming back in the room with a frown crossing her face interrupted her thoughts. "What's the matter mum? Did we get any new, disturbing messages?" Hermione asked with a smirk.  
Her mother's frown just creased in deeper. "No, nothing of that sort. It's just that I don't understand about your father. He's not here and he hasn't even called to tell us that he was going to be late. I'm just worried is all."  
"Well, do you want to call uncle Henry's house just to see if dad left or anything? You know they wouldn't stay too long, seeing that Michael has an interview in the morning."  
Her mother smiled at that. "Yes, I know. But the thing is, even if we wanted to call your uncle, we can't because he came by earlier telling us that his phone was disconnected. So there's no way of contacting them."  
Hermione thought about it a while. "Well, do you want to go over to uncle Henry's house? Just to see maybe if Dad and Michael decided to stay a little longer? I wouldn't mind driving over there, mind you, only if you would let me."  
At the last remark, her mother started laughing. "No honey, I think maybe we should just let them be and go off to bed. I guess we could speak with them in the morning. Come along now."  
Hermione sighed and quickly got up from the couch, regretting doing so at once because she just got a long head rush. Once she recovered from that she walked up the stairs very slowly, feeling very exhausted from the night. She went into her bedroom and changed into some pajamas, black tank top with a silver shooting star and matching cotton pants with little silver stars. She walked out of her room and into the restroom down the hall.  
After doing her nightly necessities she went back into her room and turned her stereo on, but not too loudly, not wanting to wake the sleeping owl right next to her window. After finding that there weren't any good songs on she turned it off and sat down on her bed. She reached over and retrieved her bag from the floor, pulling out her most favorite book; Hogwarts: A History. She just couldn't get enough of it.  
Again her thoughts were interrupted by her mother coming in and sitting next to her. "What's wrong mum? You still worried about dad, aren't you?"  
Her mother nodded. "Maybe just a little. I mean...who wouldn't be? Your father has never done this before, being late and all. He would call or something. I.... I don't know, I just have this weird feeling."  
Hermione frowned at this. "What do you mean weird feeling mum? That's very unusual, especially from you."  
Her mother had an odd look etched in the corner of her eyes, as if she were seeing something, but it went away as quickly as it came. She planted a smile on her face instead. "Oh nothing, just never mind. Ignore me. I'm just speaking nonsense. We'll talk more in the morning." She gave Hermione a kiss on the forehead and then left the room, closing the door behind her.  
Hermione wasn't sure what was going on with her mother, but she couldn't do anything about it. At least she thought she couldn't. She just passed it as one of her mother's moods. She climbed into her bed, snuggling herself in, and started reading. A few minutes later, all she could remember was her book falling to the floor and her head meeting with the pillow. 

BRIIIIIIIINNNNNGGGGG!!!!!  
She woke up with a start as her alarm clock went off right next to her ear. She brought up her hand and tossed it off to the floor. She tried dozing off again, but to no avail. She groaned to herself, pushing up onto her hands and knees. She climbed out of bed and stood up straight, stretching and yawning. She glanced around and found that the owl had left, seeing that it was nowhere in sight.  
Pulling on some slippers and yawning one last time, she tiptoed her way down the stairs, not wanting to wake the rest of the house, and slipped her way into the living room. She grabbed the remote from the coffee table and turned the television on, changing the channel to Mtv. She sat down on the couch, but once she did the telephone started to ring. She muttered under her breath while getting up, walking into the kitchen to answer the call.  
"Hello? No, she's asleep at the moment; may I ask who's calling? This is her daughter.... What?" Hermione just listened as the person on the other line kept talking, but she was hardly listening. She hung up the phone quickly and made her way up to her parent's bedroom.  
It couldn't be true, it just couldn't be. She had to find out though, that was the bottom line. As she closed in on her parent's bedroom door, she paused, not sure what to do if she found out that it was true. She opened the door slowly, quietly. Once she looked inside, she knew at once that her father and brother didn't come home last night because they had been caught in a very severe car accident.

Half an hour later, Hermione and her mother arrived at the hospital, after hysterical and panicked screams were passed between the two. They were in a waiting room packed with different varieties of people, hanging onto each other for comfort, and hoping that their loved ones would be okay. No words were being spoken, not even having the right mind to speak anyhow.  
Then a man in a white coat, that looked to be in his mid-thirties, stepped into the room. Hermione and her mother both jumped up immediately when they saw him walking towards them.  
"Katherine Granger?" the man asked.  
"Yes, that's me." She started wringing her hands together.  
"I'm Dr. Phillips. If you wouldn't mind, I would suggest we go into a more private area. For the things we will be discussing."  
Once the doctor had said those words, Hermione knew that all they were to be hearing were really bad news, and she wasn't sure if she was up to hearing it. She followed her mother and the doctor down the hall and into an office, apparently his. They both sat down across from him, waiting for him to drop the bomb on them. And then it began.  
"Well Mrs. Granger, I'm really sorry to inform you on this, but I have no choice." He heaved out a sigh. "Mrs. Granger, you know that your husband and your son were caught in an accident last night, I'm sure?" She nodded. "Well, your son is in a very critical condition. He's in a coma. I'm not sure when he'll wake, if he wakes at all. But we are positive that he'll live."  
Mrs. Granger closed her eyes, saying a silent prayer under her breath.  
Hermione couldn't keep quiet though. "What about my father Dr. Phillips? How is he? What sort of condition is he in?" Her mother opened her eyes and looked directly at the man across the desk, waiting for an answer. He looked straight in her eyes.  
"I'm very sorry to say this, but... Mrs. Granger, your husband didn't survive the ordeal. He was dead at the scene."  
It stayed very quiet in that office for a short time until a low wail escaped from Mrs. Granger's throat. She brought her hands up to her mouth, trying her best to hold back the sob that was threatening to surface. It wasn't working. She fell out of her chair, onto the floor and cried her heart out. Hermione knelt down beside her mother and held her in her arms, rocking back and forth, as tears poured down her own face.  
Hermione didn't know what to think. All she knew was that her father was gone, her brother in a coma, not even knowing if he was going to live, and that nothing was going to be the same in her life anymore.  
  
**AN.-** So how was that? I know it wasn't a chapter, but I just wanted you to get the feel of what Hermione is going through before we get into the real deal. It's sad, yes, but someone has to tell this story. Well please review and tell me what you think. I accept critisism also, its what makes you a better writer. So remember, R&R! 


	2. chapter 1

Title: Until you came  
  
Rating: R Disclaimer: I own nothing. Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling.  
  
Chapter 1  
The train whistle blew, and Hermione knew that it was almost time for everyone to leave for Hogwarts. She was already seated in a compartment, alone because Ron and Harry hadn't arrived yet. She had sent them letters telling them that she wasn't going to be able to meet with them at Diagon Alley because she had went earlier that week alone. Her mother was still grieving the death of her husband and still stayed the long agonizing days and nights in the hospital with her son. She didn't want to tell them the real reason why she didn't want to meet with them; not in a letter anyway.  
Her thoughts were interrupted by the compartment door opening, revealing Harry, followed by Ron and Ginny. She smiled up at them, and they smiled back.  
"Hey Hermione! How are you? Haven't heard from you for a while," Ginny complained while taking a seat, Ron sitting next to her, and Harry sitting next to Hermione.  
"Not if you count that last letter that I wrote your brother. I told him to tell you that I was doing fine and that I hoped you had a good summer. I hope he did that big bloke," Hermione joked, letting out a small chuckle at the hurt and confused expression on Ron's face.  
"Oh, he did alright. I did have a good summer actually, thanks for concerning... not like others. I swear, you should have seen Ron. He was--" Ginny wasn't able to continue because she was cut off by Ron.  
"Speaking of summers, how was yours Hermione? Why did you buy all of your stuff for Hogwarts early if you knew that we go to Diagon Alley together every year?"  
Hermione visibly winced, which she quickly regretted, seeing that everyone was frowning at her as they saw her reaction to the question. She didn't want to tell them the news now because she wasn't sure if she was ready. She knew that she would have to tell them sooner or later though, and she decided since they were all together, that the best time was now.  
"Hermione?" Ron's voice rang in her ear.  
Hermione opened her mouth to speak, but to no avail, seeing as no words would come out. She felt a single tear rolling down her cheek as she remembered the horror of what happened to her that summer; thinking back to the day that she went to her father's funeral. Burying her father was the hardest thing she had to do in her whole life. It tore her heart into a thousand pieces.  
"Hermione? Are you okay? Speak to me Hermione?" She heard Harry's voice and felt his hands on her shoulders. She looked into his green eyes, seeing concern and fear, and then broke down in tears. She clung to Harry as if he was the only thing in the world that she could still hold onto. She felt alone even though people surrounded her. Not just any people, but her best friends.  
She felt Harry rubbing her back, trying anything to calm her down. Ginny was still stuck in her seat, not knowing what to do, never seeing Hermione break down like that. Ron had a fearful, and sorrowful look in his eyes. He was confused on whether he was the reason for the cause of her tears. His eyes darted from Harry, to her, and then back to Harry.  
Hermione didn't understand why she just couldn't come out and tell them. She felt stuck and didn't know what to do about it. All she knew was that she wasn't ready to tell them after all. She gently, but firmly pushed away from Harry and apologized for the mishap, wiping furiously away at her tears.  
"No problem, but Hermione...what happened? One second we're having a friendly conversation, the next you start crying. Did something happen to you?" Harry asked, wiping away some of the leftover tears from Hermione's cheeks.  
Hermione just stared into Harry's eyes, trying to figure out what to say to him. She opened and closed her mouth but nothing came out. She looked towards the compartment door, which had opened, by none other than the devil himself. Draco Malfoy. Followed by his two bull-headed sidekicks, Crabbe and Goyle, of course.  
"Well, well, well. If it isn't the Pothead and his gay companion the Weasel." Malfoy looked over to Hermione, noting that her eyes were puffy and red from crying. He smirked at Harry. "So what did you do this time Potter? Knock her up and tell her that you want nothing to do with her? Trying to get your frustration from that dog's death out right?" Harry's hands flexed and then balled into fists, but he stayed in his seat. "Exactly what I would have done. Besides, that's all she's good for. Just a night for pleasure. Filthy little Mudblood that she is."  
Ron stood up and growled at Malfoy. "Don't you ever talk about Hermione and Harry like that you damn little rat! Why don't you get your arse out of here before I--"  
"Before you what? You can't do anything to me! Don't you remember that I am a school prefect and I can take points from your," Malfoy paused to drawl out the word, "house. So please continue on what you were saying Weasel, see what will happen."  
Harry whispered for Ron to sit down, while Ginny glared at Malfoy. "Why don't you just leave? You had your fun, now just go! You're not wanted here, so you might as well move on. Just because your father got slammed into Azkaban doesn't mean you have to act like you own everything, which by the way you don't." Everyone held his or her breaths, not knowing what to expect from Malfoy, well knowing that he would usually lose his temper very quickly. But Malfoy had a calm expression on his face, his eyes held a haunted and vicious look in them, but it quickly clouded over and turned into an icy glare. A smirk appeared from the corners of his mouth.  
"Gryffindor house.... loses 10 points! For disrespecting a school prefect." Malfoy smirked. Crabbe and Goyle, nervous at first, looked to one another and finally snickered in the background.  
Ron shot up from his seat angrily. "What! How dare you take points from us? Ginny wasn't disrespecting you, she was just stating the obvious and the truth!" Ron glowered at Malfoy. "Besides, how do you know that I'm not a school prefect? I could be taking points from your house for being an idiot."  
Malfoy grinned evilly. "That's just the thing. You would take points, but you can't because you aren't a prefect."  
"How do you know that I'm not a prefect? Huh? C'mon, tell me!" Ron bellowed.  
Malfoy wiped his face where he felt the spit from Ron land on him. He glared at Ron and simply said, "I know because we only have one prefect from each house. Knowing that you did such a lousy job last year that you wouldn't fit the position."  
Right when Ron was about to throw out another remark, Hermione, who had kept quiet until now, quickly interrupted him. "Well then Malfoy, you should know that I am the Gryffindor prefect and I will take points from your house for harassing students. How does 10 points sound? Or maybe 20?" Malfoy just glared daggers at Hermione. "I would highly appreciate it now if you would just leave."  
Malfoy just glared then muttered something under his breath, "Stupid git of a mudblood."  
Hermione fumed, but kept her anger under control. Right as Malfoy was about to make a move out the door, she called out. "Oh Malfoy!" He glanced at Hermione. "Don't let the door hit you in the arse on the way out." He stared into her eyes, piercing her with the hatred he held there, then it was broken by Hermione looking away and sitting up straight, looking forward. She heard the compartment door shut, letting out a breath that she didn't know she was holding in.  
She then looked out the window, not wanting to meet anyone's gaze. She was still trying to gather around all her thoughts from what had happened earlier.  
She heard Ron's awed voice in the background. "That was bloody brilliant Hermione! Where.... how did you do that?"  
Ginny's voice chirped in right after. "Hermione, I've never seen you react like that. So calm and all..."  
She risked a small glance at Ginny, only to be met with a grin. She smiled back but looked back out the window. She felt a hand on her shoulder and she quickly turned to see whom it belonged to. She was met with concerned eyes.  
"Are you sure that you're okay? You were pretty upset earlier, you don't want to talk about it?" Harry asked in a low whisper, not wanting her to start crying again.  
She reassured him with a small smile. "Thanks Harry, but no. I don't really feel like talking about it right now. I just need.... some time, you know? I need to gather up my thoughts right now. Please try to understand. I just can't talk about it right now--" She was cut off by Harry.  
"We understand Mione. Take as much time as you need. We'll be here when you need someone to confide in, don't worry." He smiled as he rubbed her shoulder. Hermione smiled back and then grabbed his hand, rubbing the back of it with her thumbs.  
"How are you doing, though?" Hermione asked quietly. Harry looked dumbstruck, his face paling and then he looked down at his hands.  
"I've been better. I.... I just wish things had happened differently. I really need him here with me now. I need his guidance in so many things. I just wish he wasn't gone. But I know now he can't be. So I might as well live up to face life as it is. I know you guys have told me countless of times that it wasn't my fault, but it still hurts to know that I was part of the reason he's gone." Hermione started to say something but Harry held his hand up. "I know. I know. It just hurts. I'm just glad I have you guys here with me." Everyone smiled. A tinge of blush colored a certain Weasley's face. Hermione reached over and pulled Harry into a hug that he graciously returned.  
"Hey, we feel left out," Ginny whined. Hermione started laughing and opened her arms in a welcoming gesture.  
After their little hug, Harry jumped up and cursed loudly, startling everyone in the process. "Shit Ron! The meeting! I totally forgot about it. Do you remember what room it's being held in? Oh damn it, we're going to be so late."  
Ron shook his head. "Sorry mate. I wasn't paying attention at the time. I was kind of.... distracted, you know? Lavender and I were having this great conversation about what we were--"  
"Whoa, wait a minute. What are you guys talking about? What meeting?" Hermione asked, confused as hell.  
"The quidditch meeting that we're having in one of the compartments. We're deciding who's going to be the next captain." Harry said.  
"Well good luck finding the room. Hermione, you don't mind if I go talk to Luna do you? I have some important matters to discuss with her. Can you manage without anyone here?" Ginny asked.  
Hermione smiled. "Sure go ahead. I'm fine, don't worry. I just need to think, and with you guys gone, I'm sure I'll have my thoughts cleared by the time you all come back."  
"Good. We'll see you later Hermione," Harry said, walking out, closely followed by Ginny and Ron. Ron stopped at the door and looked over to Hermione.  
"Are you sure you'll be okay?"  
"I'll be fine. Go, they're waiting for you."  
Ron smiled at her then closed the door behind him. Hermione looked back out the window, catching small glimpses at the mountains and trees in the distance.   
Hermione awoke with a start as the train jolted forward and then started slowing down. She looked around noticing that Harry and Ron had returned. When they had come back into the compartment they had seen that she was asleep. Not wanting to wake her up, they left her alone and just kept a quiet conversation about Quidditch.  
She yawned and stretched her arms. "How long have I been out?"  
Harry jumped, not noticing that she had woken up. He smiled indignantly at her. "The whole train ride actually."  
Hermione looked dumbstruck. "And you didn't bother to wake me? What if there was a prefects meeting, I could've missed it." She was looking furious.  
"Well, when we came back you were all snuggled in the corner, Hermione. We didn't want to wake you. You looked peaceful in your sleep. Besides no one came by saying that there was a meeting of any sort," Ron informed her.  
"Oh," Hermione whispered. "Well, I'm sorry for getting angry. I didn't mean it. It's just that...." She thought about telling them, but thought best not to. "Never mind."  
Harry and Ron passed each other a look. "It's okay Hermione. So are you hungry? We saved some sweets for you."  
Hermione half-smiled and took some of the chocolate frogs that her friends offered her. She never had a sweet tooth, but now it seemed as if she really needed some sweets. Her parents were both dentists and would forbid her to eat anything with sugar in it. Thinking about that brought tears to her eyes; thinking about her father. She quickly blinked them away and sat up in her seat, eating hastily.  
She looked up and noticed something different about the boys. She looked a bit closer and realized that they were in their school robes. Hermione stood up abruptly and looked down upon herself. She was still wearing muggle clothing. Blue jeans and a white tank top and a black zip-up sweater. She needed to change into her school robes soon, before the train stopped. She looked over to Ron and Harry and cleared her throat nervously.  
"Umm, guys? If you haven't noticed I'm still in need to change, so if you don't mind I would highly appreciate it if you would step out a minute so I could do so. Please?" Both Ron and Harry glanced up at Hermione, their eyes resting on her breasts, taking in her figure in her clothes. Realizing what they were doing, they averted their eyes and stared hard at their feet. Hermione couldn't help but roll her eyes at their blushing faces. Especially Ron's.  
"C'mon you guys. Haven't I told you enough times that ogling your eyes and drooling isn't going to help much in changing how I look. Now please, do as I ask and leave. I'll call you back once I'm done." When they exited the compartment, she opened her trunk and pulled out her robes, dressing quickly. Once she was done she called the boys back and continued on another conversation.  
When the train whistle blew they all left the compartment together, walking out and heading over to the carriages with the rest of the students, excluding the first years. Once they reached the carriages, Harry stopped and stared at an empty space in front of it, but Hermione knew that there was something there. He was staring at the horses. You could only see them if you've witnessed the death of someone. He shook his head slightly and continued entering the carriage.  
Ginny had caught up to them, closely followed by Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan, and Neville Longbottom, who was looking very down. They all entered the same carriage and talked endlessly about each other's summer. When it came close to Hermione's turn to fill in, Harry and Ron kept quiet, waiting to see if they needed to come to their friend's rescue again. But Hermione smiled and told them that she really didn't have that great summer and that was all she would say.  
When they came close to the entrance of the Castle, they all stepped out of the carriage and walked the path towards the entrance. As they were reaching the stairs to go into the Great Hall, Hermione heard the same familiar drawling voice not far behind her.  
"Hey Granger!"  
Hermione turned around to find Malfoy walking determinedly towards her. She wasn't in the mood to throw insults with him at the moment. All she really wanted to do was go up to her dormitory and fall asleep. That wasn't an option at the moment. She stood up straight and stared darkly at him.  
"What is it Malfoy?" she asked smoothly.  
"I want to know what the hell you were thinking talking to me like that. Like you're someone of importance," Malfoy spat out. Hermione couldn't believe that he was still on about the incident on the train.  
"I really don't understand why you're still complaining about that. You obviously got what you deserved, always thinking that you're better than everyone."  
"Oh, but I am Granger. You just don't like to admit it at times though. Filthy little mudbloods like you always try to make something of themselves, but obviously their dirtiness always shows through. Don't try to hide what you are Granger. You should be proud that you're even able to be speaking to me at the moment. You're lucky I even acknowledge your existence, or otherwise you would be greatly missed by some, if even hardly by any," he drawled out the last phrase.  
Hermione squinted her eyes at him. "Are you threatening me Malfoy? Because if you are, you're not doing a great job of scaring me. All you are is alot of talk but no action. So please, why don't you leave me the hell alone. I already have enough things on my mind at the moment and I surely don't need you're annoying comments to add themselves in." With that Hermione turned to walk off, but before she could take one step she felt a hand on her arm, pulling her back violently.  
"I don't think so mudblood! You obviously don't know me very well if you think I make empty threats. I can and will hurt you Granger, so if you don't plan on dying too soon, I suggest you stay out my way," Malfoy said in a deathly whisper.  
Hermione clenched her jaw and ground her teeth. "How dare you Malfoy! Don't threaten me; you know just as much as I do that I'm as strong in power as you are, maybe even more. Now let me go." She tried to jerk her arm away, but Malfoy's grip on it tightened.  
"I don't think so Granger. I think you need to learn where you stand in the line of wizardry. Maybe a lesson is in need to be taught here," Malfoy said through clenched teeth.  
Hermione struggled to get away now. "Let me go Malfoy! What the hell is wrong with you!" Her voice started to get louder.  
That's when Ron, Harry, and the rest of the gang noticed that she wasn't following. They all turned to find that she was nowhere in sight. When they heard her voice off in the distance where they last saw her with them, they all hurried over to see where she had gotten.  
When they reached the entrance, they saw Hermione struggling to get away from Malfoy, who had a firm grip on her upper arm.  
"What the hell do you think you're doing Malfoy! Get your hands off her!" Ron yelled. He and everyone else, including Ginny was running up to the two of them.  
Malfoy sneered at the lot of them and then turned back to Hermione. "So...you have to get all your boyfriends here to help you handle all your problems Granger? What a pity, I..."  
"Sod it Malfoy! First of all, they're not my boyfriends, they're my friends. Friends that you will never be able to have. And second, I don't need anyone to help me in anything. Especially when it comes to handling some piece of crap like you." Hermione then, in a blink of an eye, brought her hand up and aimed it towards Malfoy's face.  
Malfoy, expecting something like this was going to happen, blocked it and caught it with his hand. Hermione then tried to pull away, but to no avail. Malfoy chuckled to himself, seeing her squirm.  
Hermione then did something that he did not expect. She brought her knee up and it met with his groin. Malfoy then doubled over in pain, gasping in the process. Once she was released from his grasp she backed away and watched him fall over to his side.  
"Let this be a lesson to you Malfoy!" she screamed at him, tears streaming down her face. "When I tell you to leave me the hell alone, I mean it! Leave me the hell alone." She then turned and stormed off into the entrance. Ginny followed suit and went to catch up with her friend. Harry, Ron and the rest of the gang stood there watching Malfoy squirm on the ground, groaning in pain.   
"What the hell did you do Malfoy?" Ron barked out. Malfoy just growled under his breath. Harry walked up to Ron, pulling him back by his arm.  
"Ron, I think we should go back and--"  
"No! I want to know what he did to her. Why does he always have to be such an insolent basterd!" Ron tried to jerk his arm away, but Harry wouldn't budge.  
"Ron. I want to know just as much as you do what he did. Let's just go talk to Hermione. She'll tell us what happened."  
"Yea Ron, we can handle Malfoy some other time," Seamus said bravely.  
"That's right Weasley, run off with your friends. Miss the perfect opportunity you could have on finally having a round with me," Malfoy spat out.  
As Ron heard this, it took everyone, Harry, Dean, Seamus, and Neville, to hold him back. "He's asking for it! Let me at 'im. C'mon, it'll only take a few hits and that's it. C'mon!"  
"No Ron! That's exactly what he wants you to do! Now let's go. We're late enough as it is," Harry said, pulling Ron back. Ron finally obliged and walked away, not noticing the smirk on Malfoy's face. 


	3. Chapter 2

**Title:** Until you came  
**Rating:** R for future sexual content/mild language

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling. Do you honestly think that I would be writing on this site if I owned the Harry Potter stories?

**AN.-** I also would like to thank the people who reviewed my story. You chicks rock! And I apologize for not updating sooner, but I'm writing this story as I go and it takes me a while to come up with ideas that these other Draco&Hermione fics don't have. But I will try my best at satisfying your little minds. Now, onto the story!  
  
**Chapter 2  
** As he saw them retreating back into the Great Hall, Draco still couldn't believe how that mudblood would talk to him that way. 'Me! Draco Malfoy! What was she thinking?' Draco thought to himself angrily. He straightened out his robes and continued to walk, with some difficulty, to the Great Hall. He had told Crabbe and Goyle to leave him and go ahead to eat dinner before he met up with Granger.  
As he entered, he stole a glance at the Gryffindor table and noticed that Granger wasn't there. 'Must have went to the infirmary' Draco thought, smirking to no one in particular. He felt a sharp tap on his shoulder and turned suddenly to be met with Professor McGonagall's icy stare.  
"Please take your seat now Mister Malfoy. The sorting ceremony is about to begin," she said through pursed lips. Draco slightly nodded and then continued on his way to the Slytherin table. Seeing that Crabbe and Goyle failed to save him a seat, he had no choice but to sit next to Pansy, an annoying, nagging sixth year Slytherin that would follow him around like an obedient puppy.  
Of course Draco loved the attention, but sometimes Pansy would go too far with things.  
"Oh, Draco, love...."  
"Do. Not. Call. Me. Love! What do you want?" Draco asked in a faraway tone.  
"Oh nothing really in particular, just wanting to know if you would come up into my dorm tonight, seeing as we haven't seen each other over the summer and all..." Pansy trailed off, hoping he would get what she was hinting at.  
Draco shook his head. "Not tonight Pansy. I'm a little discomposed at the moment." As if by magnet, his hand went down to his groin area, rubbing it slightly, remembering what Granger had did to him earlier. He promised himself that she was going to pay. He would make sure of that.  
Pansy had a look of hurt on her features. "But...why Draco? I mean, if you're not feeling well you know what I can do to make you feel better...." She left the last part unsaid, not wanting to arouse commotion about her, seeing as the students most near them were listening very closely, but still trying to make it seem they were busy with something else.  
Draco knew what Pansy was getting at and he did want to take her up on her offer, but he just couldn't in the condition that he was in. Pansy was good in bed, but not great, so he had experimented with other girls. Millicent Bulstrode was too aggressive. Claudia Hudginse, a seventh year Slytherin, was nice but wanted to cuddle afterwards.  
Malfoys don't cuddle.  
He had a go with Hannah Abbot and Susan Bones, both from Hufflepuff, at the same time. He enjoyed it to an extent but realized it was too much work trying to please two girls at the same time.  
He even tried to have a chance with Cho, a seventh year Ravenclaw, but soon found out that she was still depressed over Cedric's death, and plus she was trying to get with Potter. Draco didn't want anything to do with her if she was trying to get at Potter. He then turned his thoughts back to the matter at hand.  
"No Pansy. I think I'll be fine alone tonight." Draco then looked up to the Head table, seeing the Professors chatting amongst themselves. He turned his head abruptly towards the Great Hall doors as they opened suddenly. Professor McGonagall was leading the first years to the Head table, waiting to be sorted into their appropriate houses. Draco, not feeling into watching the ceremony, turned his head towards the doors, watching someone enter and walking towards the Gryffindor table.  
Squinting his eyes a bit, he realized it was Granger. She didn't have any expression on her face so he couldn't tell anything. He watched her until she sat down at her table, in between Potter and the little Weasley. Potter leaned over and whispered something in her ear. Granger stiffened and shook her head, whispering something back. She then looked up at him and stared. No glare, no sneer, no anything. Draco was surprised.  
He glared and then smirked when Granger averted her eyes. Oh yes! He had a plan. He knew exactly what he was going to do with the filthy mudblood.

Hermione ran up the stairs, leading up to the girl's lavatory. She needed to be alone at the moment. She couldn't take the pain she always received when Malfoy insulted her. At first she would completely ignore it, but now, it seemed that it would always hit down to the core of her heart. She didn't understand why she was letting this get to her; she never used to.  
'It must be my emotions running, ever since dad died' Hermione thought to herself. 'I always used to be happy when dad was around. Even though Michael is recovering, it's not the same.' Hermione then remembered the night before when she was talking to Michael in the hospital. It was difficult because Michael could barely speak and his voice was very hoarse from lack of use.  
Hermione wiped a tear from her eye and kept walking. She made it into the girl's lavatory and rushed in, closing the door softly behind her. She leaned back against it and buried her face in her hands, sobbing.  
'Why did this happen to me? What have I ever done?' Hermione thought to herself. 'I mean, what have I done to deserve this? I didn't ask for any of this to happen. It just did. But why? Why does this hurt so much? Why can't this pain go away?'  
Hermione didn't know how long she stayed in there, but she knew that she had better leave soon if she didn't want people to worry about her. She wiped at her eyes and walked over to the mirror, checking herself over. Her eyes were bloodshot and swollen. She couldn't go out looking like this. She turned on the faucet and splashed some icy-cold water onto her face. She looked up into the mirror once again and realized that it helped a bit.  
She walked out of the lavatory and strolled down the corridor leading to the Great Hall. Once she reached there, she spotted the first years huddled together; discussing the test they would have to pass to be sorted into a house. It reminded Hermione of her first year. Professor McGonagall was at the head of the lot and then led them inside the Hall. Hermione followed suit but stayed behind a bit.  
Once she was in, she walked directly to the Gryffindor table, sitting beside Ginny and Harry. Harry noticed her presence and leaned over and whispered in her ear.  
"Hermione, are you okay? Do you want to talk about it? What exactly did Malfoy do to you?" At the mere mention of Malfoy, Hermione felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end. She visibly straightened up and shook her head.  
"I really don't want to talk about it at the moment, Harry. Can't we just spend a nice dinner without any problems? Please?" Harry straightened up and nodded his understanding. Ron, who was sitting across them, looked up and scooted closer to him and whispered something. Harry shook his head and whispered back. Ron nodded and continued fiddling with his napkin. Hermione felt that someone was watching her. Her first instinct was to look up. When she did, she was met with striking blue-grey eyes. She stared into those penetrating orbs, feeling as if she was in some sort of trance.  
When she realized that the eyes belonged to none other than Malfoy himself, she looked away, disgusted with herself at being so caught up with the enemy. At being caught.  
'Someone, please help me.'

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts students. The first years...I hope you find your stay here as enjoyable as I hope you will. As for everyone else, welcome back. Now for the rules, just so you know, the Forbidden Forest is strictly, and let me repeat, strictly off limits. No one, and I mean no one, is to enter it. If I find out that anyone has that person will be severely punished.  
"Now, I understand that Mr. Filch has set down a few more rules, so if you're interested in seeing what they are, you could always check to the list that he has in his office.  
"Now then.... Onto other matters at hand...." Everyone was silent as Dumbledore let the tension build amongst the students and faculty. "You do know that the Ministry of Magic are trying their very best to hide the fact that Lord Voldemort has returned?"  
Everyone in the Great Hall let out a big gasp, except one student sitting at the Gryffindor table. No one in his or her right mind would dare to say the Dark Lord's name. No one except Dumbledore, of course. Everyone knew that Dumbledore was the only wizard that Lord Voldemort feared.  
Dumbledore's face was expressionless. He looked calm. He let the silence roll on before he started again. "He has returned students.... We have witnesses. I myself have seen him and battled with him. He has risen into full power. We do not know what he is capable of. He may try anything at this point. All I ask of you is to try your best to stay safe. To keep each other safe. The staff and I will do the best we can in protecting you."  
Silence followed afterwards, letting the previous advice finally sink itself into the minds of the students. They all kept quiet, just thinking. Hermione's thoughts were scattered as Dumbledore interrupted them.  
"Now before we start the banquet I would like to introduce this years Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. He's taught here before a few years ago and now we have the privilege of having him teach here again." Dumbledore turned towards the great doors, which had just opened, revealing a figure in the entrance. A few of the students gasped and others screamed, while a whole table cheered after the shock left them. "Professor Remus Lupin."  
Lupin walked towards the head table, blushing a bit at being put on the spot. He waved at the Gryffindor table as he passed by. A fifth year student from the Slytherin table jumped up from her seat and cried out, "You're a bloody werewolf! How on Earth did they land you a job here--"  
"That will be quite enough Miss Price!" Dumbledore boomed out. The hall stayed silent. Professor Lupin had paused at the outburst, but continued walking towards the Head Table. He leaned over the table to whisper something into The Headmaster's ear. Professor Dumbledore smiled and then nodded his head.  
Once Professor Lupin was seated, Dumbledore spoke out to the students once again. "Now, it is tradition, starting from this day, that we announce who the prefects and Head boy and girl are before we start our meal. When I call on your name, please rise. Prefects first off. For Hufflepuff... Justin Finch-Fletchy." Justin stood up and was met with applause. "For Ravenclaw...Terry Boot." Again applause was met when Terry stood up and waved at the people.  
"For Slytherin...Draco Malfoy." The Slytherins erupted into applause and cheers. "And for Gryffindor house... Hermione Granger."  
No one was prepared for the explosion of cheers, whistles, and catcalls that erupted from the Gryffindor table. Everyone was applauding and standing up to get a better look at Hermione, who was still in her seat blushing tremendously. She just waved and looked down at her plate, wishing that Dumbledore would get this done and over with so she could go up to her dormitory and fall asleep on her bed. She realized that Dumbledore was still looking at her so she stood.  
"Now for the Head boy and girl. First off, Head girl position this year belongs to a Gryffindor.... Katie Bell." Another explosion of cheers erupted from the table. Hermione was very thankful that the attention left her to go to Katie. "And for Head boy. The position this year falls to a Ravenclaw.... Thomas Branson." A loud cheer came from the Ravenclaw table as a tall handsome young man with brown curly hair stood up and waved.  
"Yes, yes, you may all be seated now. Now for the feast, all I have are two words...dig in." Dumbledore rose up his arms and food and drinks upon their wildest imagination appeared in front of their very eyes. Hermione couldn't hide the fact that she was famished. She gathered food onto her plate and was about to help herself when she felt a slight clearing of a throat behind her. She turned and was met by Professor McGonagall. Hermione stood up and addressed the Professor.  
"Professor? Is there something wrong?" She was confused by this point.  
"No, no. Nothing. I'm just here to tell you that after the feast and after you deliver the first years to the tower that you are to come back here to the Great Hall and attend the first meeting that we're having. The Headmaster would like a few last words with you, seeing as he didn't want to start commotion and scare the students."  
'So he's leaving the scare for us?' Hermione thought to herself. "Yes Professor. I'll be there as soon as I leave the first years at the tower." Professor McGonagall nodded her head and left to the Head table to resume to her dinner. Hermione sat back down in her seat and continued to eat her meal. She had the unnerving feeling that someone was watching her, and she knew exactly who it was, but didn't look up to meet the gaze.  
Soon the meal was over and Hermione was already having the first years follow her down the hall, passing the shifting staircases, down some more halls and then into the great hall that led them to the Fat Lady's portrait. She walked up to it, and then turned towards the first years.  
"Now this portrait is the way in to the Gryffindor tower. The only way you may enter is if you have a password. That password you will be receiving from me. Now please pay close attention and remember what it is because if you don't I will personally see to it that no one is to repeat it to you." Hermione eyed each on of the students before turning back around to face to the portrait. She called out in a calm voice, "Soo may vetmon." The Fat Lady opened the portrait. Hermione led the first years in and explained to them about curfews, rules, and classes.  
"Now, girls...your dormitories are up the stairs on the left. Boys, down them on the right. Please do not create any mischief. I have to leave now so if you would like to go to your dormitories and check them, you may do so now. You will have to go to sleep soon anyhow, seeing as curfew is almost up. Now, let's go." Everyone started climbing onto the stairs, some descending down them.  
Hermione, seeing that no one was returning from his or her dormitories, left the tower and headed off for the Great Hall. What she wasn't prepared for was the person standing outside waiting for her. She gasped and jumped back at the grinning face that was in front of her. She brought a shaky hand to her mouth and almost screamed but held it in. Instead she scowled at the penetrating gaze that emanated from the blue-grey eyes.  
"Malfoy! What are you doing here? You're not supposed to be up here. Especially at the Gryffindor tower. You're not supposed to know where it is! How did you find your way here?" All the questions just burst from her mouth before she could stop them. Before she realized what she said. He probably didn't know that it was the way into Gryffindor tower, until now. Until she mentioned it. She cursed herself mentally, giving herself a mental slap in the face when she saw the triumphant look on his face. 'He knows'.  
Malfoy just stood there, leaning against the wall, stance all calm, with his famous smirk across his face. He kept his gaze on her, never letting his eyes leave her. He was watching her. Watching her in a way that a predator watched its prey. Hermione didn't like it. She was still waiting for an answer from him.  
He didn't seem to want to give her the pleasure of answering so he just stood to his full height, which was about merely several more inches than she was. He had grown from the little, lanky eleven-year-old that she hated to think back on, to the now healthy sixteen-year-old that he was now. She was growing impatient by the minute and she could tell that he was enjoying the look of irritation and frustration wrapped in her features. He chuckled to himself, knowing that she was still waiting for him to answer her. He walked right past her, not even giving her the common courtesy of glancing at her.  
Hermione couldn't believe that he was such an insolent spoiled brat. She turned her head and stared at the back of Malfoy's head as he strided down the hall. He didn't even glance back. She huffed out a breath of air and stormed after him, a pounding headache following her the whole way.

Hermione walked into the Great Hall after Malfoy entered and sat herself at the table they had in the middle of the hall. Everything else was cleared and the staff was already seated at a small table. Justin and Terry were already there as were Katie and Thomas.  
She noticed that Malfoy was still standing and turned around in her seat to look upon him, wondering why he wasn't sitting down. Malfoy looked straight ahead, right at Professor Dumbledore. The Headmaster locked gazes with him and held out a hand, indicating that he should take a seat. Malfoy sneered.  
"No thank you, Professor. I'd prefer to stand." Professor Dumbledore stayed silent, and then nodded his head.  
"Very well, Mister Malfoy, as you wish. All right then, onto other matters." Professor Dumbledore stood up and paced around the table, having everyone anxious to hear what the Headmaster had to say. He stopped, paused, turned towards the staff and students and smiled. "I'm sorry for disturbing you all while you could be resting from your long journey, but we have important matters to discuss. What I said earlier is the truth; Voldemort has risen back into full power."  
Hermione was tempted to roll her eyes when she saw almost everyone in the room wince at the name being called. The thing she didn't notice was the look of pure hatred in Malfoy's eyes when the name was mentioned.  
"I called you all here now, away from all the rest of the school to tell you that we have, and will have for quite some time now, to watch out for one another. We have to stick together and help one another, be there for each other. We honestly, have to put our differences aside and stand together.  
"You make take your leave now. That's all that I have to say."  
Everyone stayed still in confusion, but in mere moments everyone was bustling around to depart from the Great Hall. Hermione stood up and waited until everyone was almost gone. She saw Malfoy glancing back at her, but he kept walking. She turned towards Dumbledore and walked hesitantly up to him.  
"Professor? May I have a moment?"  
"Why yes. Of course." They walked off a distance and finally stopped in a secluded area. "What is it that you would like to speak to me about Miss Granger?"  
Hermione twiddled her thumbs until she had enough courage to speak up. "I'm...I.... I'm not sure that I'm going to be doing my very best this year. I've been through a lot this past summer; you most likely heard..."  
Dumbledore looked upon her sympathetically. "I did in fact hear about your father and brother. I'm terribly sorry for your loss and you have my most sincere sympathy. Believe me, I know the pain of lost loved ones, but do you honestly think that this is going to get in the way of your responsibilities? Speak wisely, for your position lies on the line."  
Hermione was dumbstruck. She wasn't expecting the professor to be so forward. "Well, I... I don't mean it to sound like I will be slacking, more likely wanting to, it's just that.... I'm having difficulty focusing on things--"  
"Aah...I see. I see. Well, I seem to gather from you that you would like to resign your position, seeing as it is too much of a burden for you. If I recall correctly, Miss Granger, you would never let anything, and I mean anything get into your way of doing things. It seems to me that you're letting the death of your father hold you back from the great things that you can accomplish."  
Hermione was getting upset now. Not at Dumbledore, but at what he was saying. It was true. She was letting her father's death get to her too much, and it was blocking her sense of thinking straight. She couldn't believe she let her guard down, on such a small thing.  
"I'm not saying this so you can get angry with me or with yourself. Of course you will be grieving your father's death. It's a natural thing. But you must put it aside and let it go. You need to let it go Hermione."  
Hermione felt her eyes water up and saw that her vision was getting a bit blurry, so she tried to blink away the unshed tears before Dumbledore could see them. She didn't want to be seen as such a weakling as much as she has shown already.  
Once she was sure she was clear in the face, she looked up at Dumbledore and offered him a small smile. "Thankyou Professor. I don't know what has come over me. I guess I have had my father's death get the best of me. I just need to let him go and rest; let me rest for once."  
"That's a good idea. Go on, I can tell you're very exhausted. Off to bed with you now." Hermione nodded and turned to walk towards the entrance of the Great Hall. "Miss Granger?"  
Hermione turned around when Dumbledore called. He walked slowly up to her and whispered softly.  
"A time will come, soon, when you stumble upon something, and you will have need to know the answer to a question. I don't know the question, but when you have the need to find the answer, come to me, and that, I will know."  
Hermione frowned at this, but nodded. Dumbledore smiled and turned, walking through a door behind the staff table. Hermione thought over the advice that Dumbledore had given her while she walked back up to the dormitories. She contemplated them through her mind until everything started to make sense. Her thoughts, as usual, were interrupted by her knocking straight smack into someone.  
"Ouch!"  
"Watch where you're going, mudblood!" a voice said above her. She looked up to find that Malfoy was staring down at her with and evil glint in his eyes. That look gave her a fright, but she wouldn't let him get to her that easy. She looked around and realized that she was sitting on the floor. She didn't even notice that she fell on the ground.  
"Excuse me, Malfoy. But I wasn't the only one that ran into someone," Hermione said, while trying to stand up.  
"Still at it are you?"  
"Still at what, Malfoy? I have no idea what you're talking about, so why don't you make your point so that I'll be on my way." Hermione couldn't stand it when he would speak to her as if he knew something that she didn't.  
"You're still trying to act above your station."  
"A station that you and only you would have the decency of time to come up with. Honestly Malfoy, do you really think that people around here care about that anymore?"  
"I do care, and my father cares about it also, and also you-know-who--"  
"You mean Voldemort?" Malfoy sucked in a breath. His eyes darted about, as if he was expecting something to jump out of the shadows in the dark corners. Hermione rolled her eyes and turned to leave down the hall. Malfoy's voice bellowed out behind her.  
"Where do you think you're going? I'm not done with you yet. Get back here mudblood!"  
Hermione stopped in her tracks. She stood still in her spot, her breath quickening with every passing second. She turned around slowly to face Malfoy. She looked him straight in the eyes, where at first she thought she saw a trace of fear and bewilderment, but it was covered up with hatred and determination.  
"Your words are nothing but poison to me." With that she turned and walked away from him.  
  
**AN.-** I apologize again about updating late, but you like the story anyway, right? It's pretty confusing. I have the plotline down, just have to get everything written down. I do know where I want this to go, and how I want everything to happen. Just give me some time and I'll have it for you. So just do me the simplest favor and review. Tell me how this chapter was; tell me how I can improve on this story if you don't like what I'm doing. Remember that I'm doing this for you. I'll update as soon as I can with the next chapter.  
  
**OrliGolas4eva**


	4. Chapter 3

Title: Until you came 

**Rating: R for future sexual content/mild language**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling. What do you think I am, rich?**

**AN.- I would just like to thank my reviewers personally. **

**Oreo69not96--Thankyou for waiting and being patient...I write this story for you! **

**Sarah--Thanks for being supportive, and I'll try to update more often.**

**Ariel S—Thanks and I hope you enjoy it still in the future.**

**Queen of Serpents—Thanks!**

**A.AN. - I'm so sorry for not updating as soon as I should have but I'm preparing to move into another state and no one is helping, and it's been so hard. I hope you guys can forgive me. I will be updating weekly, so I won't be disappointing you. And thankyou guys for being so patient. Okay now, onto the story!**

**Chapter 3**

Hermione ran all the way back to the Gryffindor tower, not stopping to take a breather. She reached the painting of the fat lady and stopped, breathing heavily over her run from the Great Hall. The fat lady looked upon her with sympathy.

"Dear child, are you alright?"

Hermione looked up to the painting and nodded, still trying to catch her breath. "I'll be fine, just give me a moment."

"Alright dear. Whenever you're ready." Hermione just nodded, panting a bit. Once she caught her breath, she straightened up and said the password. The fat lady let her pass through without another comment. She reached the common room and found a few students still lingering about.

She then spotted Harry and Ron sitting on the couch playing chess. She went to go sit down next to them on the floor and just watched them.

"Hermione, hey! So how was the meeting? What was the discussion about?" Harry asked as he noticed that she was just sitting there.

Hermione shrugged her shoulders. "Same thing that Dumbledore announced to us all at dinner. He was just asking us to put our differences aside and work together in protecting the school and everyone."

"He had to repeat all of that with you? That's drastic," Ron chirped in, still playing the game. "You sure did take a long time down there, though. What took you?"

"Oh, I ran into Malfoy. Literally," she said irritably.

Both Harry and Ron turned quickly towards her. "What!"

"What do you mean literally?" Harry asked.

"Well, after I had a brief, private conversation with Dumbledore I...Oh my." Hermione's eyes widened and she stood up abruptly. "I hope he didn't hear my conversation with him. That conniving little leach!"

"Whoa, Hermione! Calm down. What in bloody hell are you talking about? Give us some details, will ya?" Ron asked, demandingly.

Hermione, still fuming over her realization, sat back down on the floor at their feet. "It doesn't matter now, but I have to tell you guys something. Something that had happened over the summer..."

Harry and Ron both looked at her confusedly. "Okay Hermione. We're listening." They straightened up in their seats and waited patiently for her to speak.

Hermione sighed and looked at them, though they looked a bit hazy and blurry. She looked back down at her hands in her lap and started to tell them about what had happened. The accident, her father's death, her brother's condition; everything. They both listened intently as she went through every detail, how she felt, how her family was doing, what she planned on doing afterwards. They just sat there stunned and shocked.

After Hermione was finished with her telling, she sat back and breathed out a huge breath. She sniffed back a few tears and still looked down at her hands, which were fiddling with her skirt. She now felt that a huge weight had been lifted from her shoulders and that she could rest a little easier.

"I'm so sorry Hermione that you had to go through that. I understand your pain a little. I mean, I never knew my parents, but Sirius was the only parent I knew and that I had. And after... you know, what happened, I felt as if a part of me died also." Harry stayed quiet after that. Ron looked upon both of them sympathetically.

"I'm sorry too. I mean, I have no idea of what you're going through, either of you, but know that I'll be here for you guys. Always." Hermione finally looked up at both of them and smiled. A real smile. She rose up to her knees and pulled each of them into a bear hug, holding them closely and tightly.

"Thank you so much," she whispered softly, silent tears falling down her cheeks. Both Harry and Ron rubbed her back and her hair.

"No problem Hermione," Ron said.

They released each other from their hug and retreated back into their places. "I'm so sorry for not telling you sooner, but it seemed as if it was too much for me. It was too much of a burden and I didn't want to bother you guys with it just yet. I'm just glad that someone talked some sense into me."

"Who talked sense into you. Was it Dumbledore?" Harry asked curiously.

"Yes. I'm just glad that he did or else, who knew when I would have told you guys. He's very mysterious at times you know." She smiled softly to herself and then looked them both in the eyes. "I don't know what on Earth I were to do if I didn't have best friends like you," Hermione stated. Ron waved his hand as if to dismiss the matter.

"Oh you would probably be on the bottom of a dung hole, crying out for someone to help dig you out... I mean, we don't know where you would be, Hermione. Let's not think about it for now," he said, laughing heartedly as he saw the priceless look on her face.

"What I think Ron means to say is that," Harry said, giving Ron a disapproving look, "You would do the same for us in any situation that we're in. You've proven it to us since our first year," Harry commented. Hermione nodded and smiled at them.

"And again, thankyou. You're the best friends anyone can ever ask for." Harry beamed and Ron blushed. Hermione giggled at them and then stood up. "Well, thankyou once again guys, but I must be heading off to bed. I'm extremely exhausted from the day's activities, and I don't know if I can stand a moment longer. I'll see you bright and early tomorrow morning."

"Okay, Hermione. We'll see you tomorrow. You go and rest now. I hope you feel better," Harry told her.

"Oh, I do now that I've told you. I feel more relaxed. Thankyou for concerning yourselves with me."

"No problem. You go now and rest."

"Goodnight, and pleasant dreams." With that Hermione turned and walked towards the girls' dormitories. Before she can take one step onto the staircase, Ron had called out to her. She turned with a curious frown on her features.

"What happened with you and Malfoy? What did he do to you?"

Hermione blanched and went pale for a moment when Malfoy's words rang in her ears. _'Mudblood. Disgrace to the Wizarding world. Not worthy of even speaking to a Malfoy. You're no one of importance. I can and will hurt you if you get in my way.'_ Hermione shook her head and felt that a single tear trickled down her cheek.

"Hermione? Are you alright?" Harry asked concern etched in his voice.

"You look pale, Hermione. Are you okay?" Ron asked.

Hermione nodded slowly and tried her best to place a smile on her lips. "Nothing...just a disagreement. Good night," she said unconvincingly. She turned back around and walked up to her room.

* * *

The next morning Hermione woke up to find the sun shining down on her face through the opening of the window across the room. She stirred and tried to turn over to resume sleeping, but to no use, sleep would just not come to her. She groaned loudly and sat up in her bed, rubbing the sleep from her eyes and then looked around the room.

The beds were still occupied with the attendants, obviously still sleeping. She groaned again and lifted herself up from her bed and walked into the restroom to get ready. She took a quick shower, handled her necessities, and changed into her school uniform.

It fitted her nicely now. The skirt just sitting on her hips; her white blouse curving in the right places, accentuating the valleys of her upper form. She still wore the knee-high socks, which accentuated her long, slender legs very much. She was still getting used to the fact that she was attractive to the opposite sex.

She fixed her hair into a loose bun in the back of her head and walked out of the restroom to find the girls barely getting out of bed. She rolled her eyes and walked to her bed and grabbed her bag and left the dormitory to go down to the common room. No one was there, realizing that they were also, most likely getting out of bed. She shook her head and walked out of the tower to go to the Great Hall to go to breakfast.

* * *

"_Mmmm..._" Draco turned over onto his back and mumbled. Sleep was leaving him and the coming of the new day was taking over. He slowly opened his eyes; pain already running through his head as the bright light from his window was hitting upon him. He looked around his dormitory and noticed that no one was in the room. Even the two blockheads were missing from their un-made beds.

Draco looked over to the window and noticed that the sun was slowly getting higher and knew that he only had a little time left to get dressed if he was wanting to get some breakfast. He slowly rose out of his bed and walked over to the restroom, rubbing the sleepiness from his eyes and groaning from having to get up at all. He took a quick shower and dressed quickly into his school robes. He wore black slacks with the white dress shirt covered over with the gray pullover with the Slytherin emblem placed on it. The striped tie that was silver and black looked dashing on him. He slicked his hair back with some gel and gave himself a once-over look in the mirror and left.

He made his way to the Great Hall to catch some last minute breakfast when he ran into the one person he was not very thrilled at the moment to see.

"Pansy! Why don't you watch where you're bloody going next time!" Pansy looked upon, shock and embarrassment written on her face.

"I'm so sorry, Draco. I didn't see you there. I was just coming out from there to come look for you. I missed you last night," she pouted; her lip sticking out too much. Her dirty blonde hair was tied into a loose ponytail behind her, she had a bit touch of make-up on her face. He noticed that her clothes fitted her too tightly. He wondered if she put a charm on her clothing to make it look like a second skin. He smirked at her and asked her why she was looking for him.

"Well, since you didn't want to join me in my bed last night, I was just thinking of what we can do tonight. That's if you won't blow me off tonight, too," she added a little airily. Draco just smirked at her.

"Well Pansy, how about we meet up tonight in my dorm. I need to let go of some of this stress I have." And with that he strolled off into the Great Hall.

"But...Draco! What about your housemates? I don't want to do anything if they're going to be there," Pansy gawked at him.

Draco simply said over his shoulder, "Eight O'clock tonight Pansy. Be there." He strode into the  
Great Hall and walked over to the Slytherin table and sat down. Crabbe and Goyle were obviously stuffing their faces with food. The sight of it just made him sick to the stomach.

"What's wrong Malfoy? You look like yeh going to be sick." Draco turned to see that he was seated next to Blaise Zabini. He looked crossly at him and smirked.

"Yea, when you look over at them and see how they eat, I think you would be too." Blaise looked over at the two blokes and laughed to himself.

"Yea, I guess I see what you mean." He stated. "So how was your summer? Most likely as bad as mine, I suppose? Seeing as both of our fathers are now in Azkaban." Malfoy was mildly surprised but didn't let it show when he looked over.

"What do you mean both of our fathers? I know for a fact that my father is in Azkaban, but yours? How? What happened?"

Blaise simply waved his hand as if dismissing the whole subject. "Oh, he got caught over the summer by blabbering his mouth. I swear you would you think that the half-witted idiot would know better." He looked around to see if anyone was listening, convinced that no one was, he turned to Draco and lowered his voice. "He's one of the employees that work down in the Department of Mysteries and, what do you know, he lets it slip that he's working with You-know-who and that he's a deatheater. Told me himself that he would rather be in there than having to face seeing the Dark Lord after what had happened earlier this summer." Blaise looked as if he was flabbergasted and couldn't believe it even though he was retelling the story.

"That's completely despicable of your dad. I can't believe he would do such a thing," Draco spat out.

"Tell me about it. I'm completely ashamed by it, but I'm not him. I won't make the mistake he did." By this time he lowered his voice even more and had a strange look in his eye. "I won't make the same mistake my father made by turning his back and betraying the Dark Lord. I won't do that!" Blaise then sat up and went back to eating his breakfast.

Draco contemplated this news inside his head. He somehow felt the same way that Blaise did. He would never betray the Dark Lord. He wanted him to come back to power. And we wanted to be the one to help him. He knew that it was possible. His father was the Dark Lord's right-hand man. He was the son of Lucius Malfoy. He would be the one to help the Dark Lord back into power, and he would be going along in the ride.

* * *

Hermione looked up from the table as she heard the cries and hoots from the owls swooping in from the windows, coming to deliver mail and to deliver the schedule of their classes. She couldn't wait to start her classes; it gave her an excuse not to dwell too much of the thoughts of her father. She immediately looked up as an owl dropped by next to her carrying a letter. She was confused; she hardly received mail, unless it was the Daily Prophet. She removed the letter from its leg and smiled softly.

"Thankyou," she said. The owl hooted and flew off. She looked down to the letter in her hands and opened it up slowly.

It was from her mother.

Hermione closed her eyes and held back her tears. She couldn't believe that the string of emotions that she was able to keep down were coming up at the sight of this letter. She couldn't let them out, now that she was able to let everything go. She took a deep breath and started to read the letter.

"Oy, Hermione. Watcha got there?" Someone cried out behind her. She turned in her seat to see who the person was. It turned out to be Ron, followed closely by a smiling face, none other than Harry. She rolled her eyes, but couldn't help feeling the smile creeping onto her face. She stood up and properly greeted her friends.

"Hey guys." She gave them both a hug. She lowered her voice a bit. "I want to thank you both for last night. You know...I really needed that." She smiled sincerely.

Harry shook is head and waved his hand as if dismissing the matter. "Don't worry about it Hermione. It was nothing, I mean you really needed to talk we were there to listen. We're your friends, are we not?" He shot a look at Ron and he nodded his head in agreement.

"Well I still want to thank you for it. Will you at least grant me that much peace?" She asked coyly.

Harry laughed. Ron smiled at her. "Sure Hermione. You're welcome. Now can we please sit down and eat. I'm starving." While he said this he was already sitting down in the seat.

"Are you really? We ate a pretty big dinner last night. Are you sure you're not full from that?" Hermione asked as she took her seat.

"Nope. I'm starved. Let's eat." Ron started piling up stacks of food onto his plate. Hermione looked at him disgustedly as he stuffed waffles into his mouth and managed to show her a toothy grin afterwards. She shook her head and then remembered what she had in her hand. She looked down and stared blankly at the letter. She was now getting nervous onto reading it.

"Hey Hermione? What do you got there?" Harry asked her. Hermione looked up, seeing the curiosity in his green eyes.

"A letter from my mum," she spoke quietly. Harry stiffened, and she noticed that Ron stopped eating for a moment, as if they both froze in time. She looked up at both of them and smiled weakly. "I'm sorry, but I would really like to read this on my own, if you don't mind."

Harry shook his head, concern clearly etched in his expression. He brought up his hand and placed it onto of hers, which was holding the letter. "Of course we don't mind. Take the time you need. We won't rush you. Just tell us when you're ready. We'll be here when you're done."

"Yea Hermione. Just go ahead and read it and tell us what's up when you're done," Ron said, swallowing the food that was in his mouth.

Hermione couldn't help but smile sweetly at them both. "You guys are the best. I can't believe how lucky I am to have best friends like you." She sniffled back some unshed tears and rose from her seat. "I think I'll go read this out in the hall, just for a bit of privacy."

"Sure go ahead," Ron insisted.

"Okay." Hermione then walked out of the hall and stopped at the doorway, leaning her back against it. She scanned around the area to make sure no one was around, realizing that the coast was clear she began the letter.

_My dearest Hermione,_

_I'm sorry that I didn't walk with you to the train station to wish you off, or going with you to Diagon Alley to purchase your school supplies. You know how hard it is. I couldn't leave your brother alone._

'Oh mum, you know it was the least of my worries that you didn't come with me. I knew what you were going through. We're all going through it too.'

_Michael is doing much better since you left, even if it was just yesterday. He misses you so much and wishes the best for you. Oh honey, I miss you so much and I want you home. But that is very selfish of me to even ask this of you. I know that you need to finish school and your studies. It's just so hard now that your father is gone._

'Oh mum. Why? Why are you doing this to yourself? You're the strong one in the family. Why are you beating yourself up so much?'

_I miss him so much, Hermione. I miss him so much. It's so hard knowing that he isn't there anymore and that he never will be. _

Hermione stopped reading and clutched the letter to her chest, letting the small streams of tears fall down her cheeks. She couldn't read on; not if her mother was just going to keep on going about her father. She just couldn't. She suddenly felt the letter being snatched from her hands and she looked up to see Malfoy sneering at her.

"What's this mudblood? A love letter from the Weasel, or maybe from Pothead, eh? Let's see then."

Hermione panicked and tried to snatch the letter back. "Give me back the letter Malfoy. It's not a love letter for your information and it's none of your concern what it contains. So give it back!" She reached for it, but he pulled it away instantly.

"Touché. Tsk, tsk, tsk. Granger you disappoint me. I thought that you would have learned from our previous conversation last night. Guess I was wrong." He started to read the letter.

"Malfoy! Give me that letter now!" Hermione was getting very upset now.

"You know Granger? I don't think so. I think I'm quite enjoying reading this for you. Do you want me to tell you what it says?" Malfoy asked while still reading the letter.

"No I don't think I want you to, I can do it perfectly fine myself. Now I will not ask you again Malfoy. Give me the damn letter before I hex you into your next birthday!" This time Hermione pulled out her wand and pointed it at his throat. "Hand it over. Now!"

Malfoy stood rock-solid in his place. He didn't dare move. Hermione held her other hand out, expecting him to place the letter there. She kept her eyes locked on his. His gaze dropped down to her hand and then came back up to her eyes. He slowly handed the letter back to her. She snatched the letter and shakily stuffed into her robe pocket. She then realized that she was crying. She furiously wiped away at her tears and started walking away back into the Great Hall.

"Well at least I read some good news in that letter," said Malfoy.

Hermione stopped in her tracks. She turned around very slowly and glared at him. "What are you talking about? What are you playing at now, Malfoy?"

"Oh nothing, Granger. Just good to hear that there is one less muggle to worry about, eh? Your dad, right?" He started laughing. "He's dead now, isn't he? Too bad. I'm sure we would have a lot of fun seeing him suffer when the time would have come." Hermione's breath caught in her throat when she heard those words come out of his mouth. She wasn't expecting that retort at all. She looked down to the floor and closed her eyes, trying to regain her normal breathing. She started to slowly walk towards Malfoy and raised her eyes to meet his.

"How dare you!" she whispered. "And you talk about me, speaking above my station as if I'm not worth a Knut. You're even lower than I am, Malfoy, and you're worth nothing. Your life means nothing. You depend on everyone else because you can't even support yourself. You expect everyone to always be there at your beck and call? I don't think so. You're on your own now, buddy. No one is going to be here for you.

"You think you're better than everyone is because you're _pureblooded_? Please! What does blood have to do with anything anymore? You serve a half-blood, didn't you know? Or are you so ignorant that you didn't even notice that; and look where it has got you. Your father in prison...and your mother—last time I heard, she was actually becoming an alcoholic, right? Drinking herself to the point where she can't even remember a thing." Hermione was so angry now that she couldn't control the words streaming out of her mouth. She was frightened by the look on Malfoy's face, but she wasn't going to back down now.

"And you. You _Draco _Malfoy...you are a complete mystery to me that I wish never to solve. You're not worth the time. Now, I don't want to hear another word out of your mouth about my family or you will face the consequences. I don't care about rules anymore. I will hurt_ you _if you get in _my_ way.

"Oh, I know about your little phase that you don't care about things, heard it all last night with your little conversation with Dumbledore."

Hermione stiffened. "So, you were listening in our conversation. How d—"

"Yes, yes. I know. How dare I? I dare, plain and simple. I was curious on what you were discussing with that old Professor, making sure that you weren't snitching on me of what happened last night."

"Oh please! Like I would snitch on you. I can handle you pretty well myself on my own."

"Oh!" He took a step closer to her. "Really?" Hermione had had enough. She couldn't take it anymore. She aimed her wand, pointing it right at Malfoy's heart. He paused in his step and looked right into his eyes. "Really, Granger. Are you going to hex me like you said, to my next birthday?"

"I will if you don't take a step back and leave me alone. I'm warning you Malfoy..."

"Ah, you're warning me, Granger? I don't think so. You leave that job to me. I'm warning you now, Granger. Don't ever lay your hands on me again. I don't want your dirtiness to be on me. Just your presense humiliates me."

"If I recall correctly Malfoy, you were the one that came up to me and started manhandling me." Hermione turned away and started walking into the Great Hall. "Besides, I don't want to touch you in the first place," she said over her shoulder, "your dirtiness might come upon _me._" She set out straight to the Gryffindor table and sat down and buried her face in her hands.

"Hermione, what's wrong? Did something happen?" Harry asked.

"Did your mum write something in that letter to make you even more upset?" Ron asked.

Hermione shook her head and rose it away from her hands and wiped away at a few tears. "No. No, well yes, but...I haven't even read it all before Malfoy snatched it away from me. Oh it was so awful." Ron starting turning red with anger.

"Malfoy has your letter! I'll kill him!" Ron rose from his seat, but Harry snatched his arm and pulled him back down.

"No, Ron! He doesn't have my letter," Hermione reassured him.

"Calm down, Ron!" Harry said.

"It's just what was written in the letter that got me upset, and then with Malfoy being...you know, just bloody Malfoy, he was just playing games with me. It's fine now, let's not dwell on it too much." Hermione looked around the table and noticed that her classmates were looking over some forms. "They passed out the schedules already?"

"Yes, I have yours here," Harry said, handing over Hermione's schedule. Hermione took it and scanned it over.

"Well, it doesn't look to bad, now does it? Let me see your schedules?" Both Harry and Ron gave them to her and she looked over these, too. "Well, we have Care of Magical Creatures, then History of Magic. I see you both have double Divination afterwards."

"Yes, but I wonder who's going to be teaching it this year...Firenze I hope. I don't want to be sitting in another session with that old bat Trelawney, even though it was wrong how that Umbridge woman treated her, but you know... she is a bit of a fraud, you know." Ron spoke out.

"I agree with you, but it's not our choice, right?" Harry said.

"I guess you're right. So then what do you have, Hermione, if you're still not going to be in Divination with us?" Ron asked.

"Oh, I'm still going to be studying Ancient Runes. After that it's Arithmancy. Oh, we won't have DADA until Wednesday, so don't plan on seeing Professor Lupin anytime soon. Well we better head off for Hagrid's, just in case he may need some help with something. Who knows what creatures he's brought in now."

**A.N**Hey guys...do you know what I just found out? That the new Harry Potter Book is going to be called 'Harry Potter and the Halfblood Prince'? That's amazing, I just heard it on the news when they were discussing about J.K. Rowling. Anyway, just thought that you should know, if you didn't already. Also, I apologize once again about updating, but I've been so busy with work and getting ready to move. It's just plain awful when no one is volunteering to help. It's just so difficult at times. But don't worry I know that I'll be updating the next story sooner than the others. TTYL!

**OrliGolas4eva**


End file.
